Geostigma
Geostigma (星痕症候群,'' Seikon Shōkōgun'', lit. "Planet Scar Syndrome") is the term used for a biological component of Dark Energy which allows users of the cursed element to change into monstrous beings of great power at the cost of their life. Due to its unnatural origins and effects on an unsuspecting victim, Geostigma can be referred to as a disease of the soul and heart, the latter of which is more apparent given how many users' transformations have usually been of the Darkheart variety. Cause and Symptoms Known Victims *Maleficent - Black Hell-Dragon *Madame Mim - Purple Dragon *Professor Ratigan - Feral Hyde-Rat *Ursula - Giant Sea Goddess *Judge Doom - Maddened Doombringer *Queen Regina/Grimhilde - Hellish Dracolich *Queen Narissa - Aqua Hell-Dragon *Jafar - Giant Hell-Cobra, Hellish Ifrit Djinn **Shadow Aladdin - Bandit King Kurt Zisa (recolored in red, black, and dark orange colors) **Scourge Jasmine - Naja Fortuneteller, Lethe Rose Leechgrave (recolored in dark indigo blue and black) **Kileem - Enraged Ifrit Warlord *Oogie Boogie - Giant Oogie Manor, Junk King Oogie *Judge Claude Frollo - Infernal Cultist, Demonic Judge, Death Griffin *Hades - Cthtonic Overlord *Gaston - Malicious Reindeer *Coachman Barker - Devil's Parasite Cage (Demon Coachman's madly grinning head in the middle of the recolored red and black Parasite Cage and two sickly demon wings jutting out of its back) *Percival C. McLeach - Poaching Werelupin *Yzma - Vessel of Supai *John Clayton - Undead Hunter, Veil Lizard, Undead Stealth-Sneak/Hunter hybrid *Rourke - Crystal Titan/Trooper *Merlock - Hell Gryphon *Turbo/King Candy - King Cy-Brid *Prince Hans Westernguard - Mirror Demon *Yokai/Robert Callaghan - Microbot-Oni Daimyo *The Horned King - The Horned God of Chaos *Emperor Zurg - The Beast of Emptiness, the God of Void *Emperor Palpatine - The Dragon Knight of Revelation *Darth Vader - The False Chosen One of Death *Ultron - False Vision of Hope, Bringer of Despair, the Perfect Being (Keyblade Knight) *Archmage X - Primordial Time Lord Gallery Dragon Maleficent KH.png|Maleficent - Black Hell Dragon Madame Mim-dragón.png|Madame Mim - Purple Dragon Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8679.jpg|Ursula - Giant Sea-Goddess Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg|Ratigan - Feral Hyde-Rat Baron Von Rotten (True Form).JPG|Judge Doom - Maddened Doom-Bringer Undead dragon.jpg|Queen Regina/Grimhilde - Hellish Dracolich Drago Maleficent 2.jpg|Queen Narissa - Aqua Hell-Dragon Jafar Snake.jpg|Jafar - Form 1: Giant Hell-Cobra Jafar (Satan Mode).jpg|Jafar - Form 2: Hellish Ifrit Djinn kurt_zisa_by_dangomango-d2zr6w1.jpg|Shadow Aladdin - Bandit King Niddala by dangomango Leechgrave_and_Tentaclaws_(Art)_KHD.png|Scourge Jasmine - Lethe Rose Leechgrave Kileem (true form).jpg|Kileem - Enraged Ifrit Warlord 1457516-chapter_24___taking_out_the_trash___028.jpg|Oogie Boogie - Junk King Frollo's Heartless.JPG|Judge Claude Frollo - Form 1: Infernal Cultist Death Griffin Frollo.JPG|Judge Claude Frollo - Form 2: Apocalypse Horseman Hades Charon Fusion.JPG|Hades - Cthonic Overlord Malicious Reindeer KHX.png|Gaston - Malicious Reindeer McLeach's Were Heartless by rinkusu001.jpg|Percival C. McLeach - Poaching Werelupin Yzma transformed into Supai's vessel.JPG|Yzma- Vessel of Supai Clayton's Heartless (Seeker).JPG|John Clayton - Undead Hunter Crystal Titan Trooper Rourke.JPG|Rourke - Crystal Titan Merlock Griffin.jpg|Merlock - Hell Gryphon Grim Guardianess (Art).png|Mother Gothel - Grim Guardiness King Candy Cy-bug.jpg|King Candy - King Cy-Brid Sköll KHIII.png|Prince Hans Westergaard - Skoll, the Frost Eclipse Wolf Yokai's Heartless.jpg|Yokai/Robert Callaghan - Microbot Oni Daimyo Mesomonster.jpg|Mesogog - the Mesozoic Monster Prince Olympius Super Demon.png|Prince Olympius (Form 2) - Ghost King of Demons Prince Olympius Dragon.png|Prince Olympius (Form 3) - Destructive God of Hellfire 145243e4b5eca1d223f383cc77f05ec9.png|Horned King - Horned God of Chaos (temporary concept only - supposed to take cues from Dormammu and Chernabog) Emperor Zurg Dragon Form.jpg|Emperor Zurg - The Beast of Emptiness ! Ultron AoU.jpg|Ultron - Bringer of Despair Time Eater.png|Archmage X - Primordial Time Lord reaper vader by tyzranan.jpg|Darth Vader - The False Chosen One of Death Keyblade Armor (Xehanort) KHIII.png|Emperor Palpatine - The Armageddon Saint Category:Concepts